


Nothing To Be Done

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: The minutes dragged on, but no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't order another drink. If this was going to be her first meeting with Morgan Gautrat, she was going to be at least slightly fucking sober. After that, of course, all bets were off.Kling tries to cope with Morgan's wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever just had those ideas that won't leave you alone until you write them? 
> 
> Well, this was one of those for me.

So many people who wrote the depressing online posts that she had been eating up like candy for the past few months said that there was an exact moment where they felt their heart break. An exact moment where their chest clenched in awful pain, and they knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

It wasn't like that for her.

Her heart had been breaking a little bit every day since she'd met Morgan Brian, cracking a little more every day that the younger girl wasn't interested in her, and tonight was just the final crack that would shatter her beyond repair. 

Morgan looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, just like a princess out of one of those fairytales that always ended with happy endings. As soon as Meghan Klingenberg had been old enough to imagine what her own wedding would be like, the person she imagined standing across from her, saying _I do,_ voice filled with all the love in the world,looked just like Morgan Paige Brian. 

But Morgan didn't look that beautiful for her sake. 

As the woman she was hopelessly in love with greeted her guests, hand in hand with her new husband, Kling took another large swig of her drink. She clenched the fist that wasn't holding her drink into the hem of her shirt, as if holding onto it would help her hold herself together. Maybe, it she could hold on tightly enough, she could stop her heart from finishing the destruction that seemed inevitable. 

"Fuck," she whispered. "What the fuck am I doing here?"

She said it quietly enough that none of the gathered crowd could hear her. Besides, they were all looking at Morgan anyway. Hell, she was still looking at Morgan. No one with eyes didn't have them fixed on Morgan. 

Her friend caught her eye and gave her a huge smile, a promise. A promise that they would talk later, that Kling would get the same shot at Morgan that all her aunts, uncles, cousins and acquaintances were getting now. 

A promise that Kling was special to her. 

God, that smile was beautiful. Kling's heart filled with desire to see that smile every day for the rest of her life. She wanted to wake up next to that smile every morning, to be the cause of that smile. 

Kling downed the rest of her drink, and reached for a handful of pretzels. 

The minutes dragged on, but no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't order another drink. If this was going to be her first meeting with Morgan Gautrat, she was going to be at least slightly fucking sober. After that, of course, all bets were off.

Kling turned her head around at a light tap on her shoulder. The sweet perfume told her who was there before she even saw, and so it was no surprise to see Morgan, her beautiful Moe, smiling at her. What was surprising was that it was _just _Morgan, no husband to be seen.

"Hey there, Kling."

Kling forced what she hoped was a convincing smile to her face.

"Well, hey yourself, bean. Congratulations."

Morgan wrapped her arms around Kling, pulling her up from the bar stool and pulling her towards the active dance floor. Kling let Moe lead as they rocked back and forth in a pseudo-dance. 

"Thanks," Morgan said, turning her head to catch her husband's eye from across the room. "And thank you so much for coming!"

"Wouldn't miss it," she responded, having to physically stop herself from pressing closer to Morgan, from leaning her head against her friend's shoulder. She couldn't help but imagine what the silk of her friend's dress would feel against her bare skin.

"You look beautiful," she whispered. "So fucking beautiful."

Morgan smiled again, and this time the smile that her friend gave her in return was real. 

"Thank you," she said, giggling as Kling stood up on her toes to twirl her. The young woman's laugh was musical, and Kling was hit once again with just how much she _loved _her. How much she wished she had been the one at the altar earlier, promising her life to this woman. Because she would have, in an instant. 

"I love you, Moe," she said, her voice breaking with the sentence that she hadn't meant to say. "So much."

Morgan grinned, and gave Kling a kiss on the top of her head. 

"I love you too, Meghan."

How long she had wanted to hear those words... How long she had wished for Morgan Brian to tell her that she loved her. But not like this. Not on the day of her wedding to a man, not on the day that she was losing her forever, the day that Morgan Brian had disappeared forever, just leaving Morgan Gautrat. Because Morgan didn't love her in the same way that she loved her. 

The tears that had been welling in her eyes started to drip down her cheeks, and Morgan laughed again.

"Oh my gosh, Kling, you're so adorable!"

Kling clasped Morgan's hand more tightly, biting at her lip.

"Are you happy, bean? Really, truly, happy?"

Morgan nodded, pulling her friend into her chest for a crushing hug. Kling inhaled the scent of her, the feeling of her body pressed against her own. Because this was the closest she was ever going to get to her friend. 

"I couldn't be happier."

As she broke the hug, Morgan turned her head back towards her husband again, nodding him over. That was Kling's cue, and her last chance.

Standing on her toes once more, she planted a soft kiss on Morgan's cheek. 

"I'm happy for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world." 

Then, she let go of Morgan's hand and returned to her bar stool, unable to watch the happy couple. Now it was time to get drunk. 

The tears started to fall faster as the bartender gave her a sympathetic look. Then, another tap on her shoulder. 

"How are you doing, kid?"

Standing there, holding a glass of wine, was Hope Solo, looking down at her with a sad look in her eyes. Kling shrugged, and Hope slid onto the stool beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You know," said the older woman. "I'm proud of you."

This sentence peaked Kling's interest, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

Hope brought a thumb up to wipe the tears off of Kling's right cheek, and the look in her eyes was understanding.

"I was drunk as a skunk by this point."

It was obvious what Hope meant when she cast a pair of longing eyes across the dance floor to where Carli stood with her head against her husband's chest. She took a swig of her wine, and Kling did the same with her whiskey. Hope rubbed Kling's back gently, and the younger woman cried harder, not even bothering to hide it. 

There was no reason to. Morgan wasn't watching her, and Morgan was the only one who mattered. She raised her head up to meet Hope's eyes.

"Does it ever... Does it ever stop hurting?"

Hope pulled Kling tighter to her side, sighing in regret with another glance over at Carli.

"I wish I could tell you that it does, kid. But it hasn't for me. I just... I guess I just got used to it."

Hope took another swig of wine, gesturing to the bartender to get her a whiskey, like Kling's. 

The younger woman was full on sobbing by this point, and Hope gently helped her off of the stool and into the hallway, where there were a number of divans. The keeper held Kling against her chest while she cried, releasing all the heartbreak that she'd been holding inside throughout the whole damn wedding. 

"It... It h-hurts," she sobbed. Hope shushed her softly, still stroking her back, letting her soak the shoulder of her dress with tears. "I love her s-so much."

"I know, kid," said Hope. "Believe me, I know."

As the crowd inside toasted to Morgan and Fabrice Gautrat, Kling felt her heart finish breaking, spilling out through her eyes onto Hope Solo's shoulder. 

Because Morgan had never been hers, and now she never would be. 

And, if Kling moaned Morgan's name as she rocked against Hope's thigh, tangling her hands in the keeper's hair as they tried to forget their pain, there was nothing that could be done about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this wasn't already angsty enough

Her husband was sleeping beside her, one of his hands draped over her side. They had finished having sex over an hour ago, and Fabrice had drifted off to sleep. Morgan had smiled softly, running a hand through his hair, but for some reason, she couldn't fall asleep herself. 

An image from the end of her wedding was haunting her. She had been wrapped in Fabrice's arms, almost oblivious to anything around her, when her eyes happened to drift over to the bar. Kling was sitting exactly where she had been when Morgan had talked to her, and sobbing into a drink. The people around her were trying not to stare, and failing miserably until Hope swooped in, glaring daggers at anyone who was giving Kling a strange look. Morgan almost pulled away from Fabrice and ran over to check on Kling, but then Hope was helping her up from her stool and supporting her out into the hallway, and Morgan thought better of it. 

She had largely forgotten about the incident- there were a lot of things that could be making Kling cry, including just being an emotional drunk- there was no reason Kling's tears were necessarily about _her. _But now, lying awake, pressed against her husband, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were. 

_"Are you happy, bean? Really, truly happy?" _

Kling's words had sounded wistful, as if she herself couldn't imagine the type of happiness that Morgan had been feeling. 

_"I love you, Morgan. So, so much." _

Morgan hadn't thought anything of those words- she and Kling told each other that they loved each other all the time. At first, she hadn't thought that this time was any different, but as she replayed the words in her head over and over again, it hit her like a lightning bolt. 

Desperate, raw. 

_"I love you, Morgan." _

She replayed every interaction she and Kling had ever had, and the picture came further and further into focus. 

Meghan Klingenberg was in love with her. Her friend had been sobbing over a drink at the bar because she was in love with her, and she had just watched her marry someone else. 

"Fuck," she whispered, feeling tears spring to her own eyes and reaching for her cellphone. But, just as she was about to dial Kling, she thought better of it. She was with Hope- maybe the only person who could understand what she was going through- and probably the last voice she wanted to hear was Morgan's. 

Everyone knew that Hope was in love with Carli- she wasn't subtle. But yet, somehow, they were still best friends. 

So, Morgan knew who _she _had to call. 

Carli picked up on the third ring, and when she answered, her voice was groggy. 

"Morgan? It's really late, do you need something?" 

"I... Can I talk to you?"

It was clear in her voice that _something _was wrong, and on the other side of the phone, Carli sat up in bed, pulling the covers off of her and making her way to the bathroom so as not to wake Brian. 

"What's wrong?"

She heard shuffling, Morgan moving away so that she didn't wake her own husband. Then, she let out a gasp, and her voice when she spoke was tearful.

"Kling, she... Kling's in love with me."

"Fuck," whispered Carli. "She told you?"

Morgan shook her head, before realizing that Carli couldn't see, and repeating the gesture aloud. 

"N-no. But I know. I didn't realize it until tonight, but... But now it seems so obvious. And I thought you... You might know what to do."

Carli could hear shuffling in the background- Morgan rocking back and forth. 

"Because of Hope?" 

"Yeah," whispered Morgan. "She loves you, doesn't she?" 

Carli affirmed the statement, biting her lip. She didn't like to think about it- she tried to separate _Best Friend Hope _in her mind from _Hope Who Loved Her. _It was easy to forget that they were the same person. Her heart twinged in pain for her, and Meghan Klingenberg. 

"How do you... How did you cope? How are you still best friends?"

Carli swore quietly. She didn't know herself, not really. But here was Morgan, pleading her for help. So, she wracked her brains, trying to find the reasons, or as many as she could. 

"Just be her friend, Moe. Don't pull away from her, be there for her. But at the same time, don't... Don't lead her on. You don't need to be everything for her- your feelings are just as important. But really, just remember that it'll all be okay in the end. She's a strong person, and I think she'd rather have this part of you than none at all."

A noise on the other side of the phone made it clear that Morgan was crying, and Carli would be lying if she said she wasn't teary as well. 

"It's okay, Moe. It's okay, shh. She's still your best friend. Just keep being her friend."

"Thank you," whispered Morgan. 

"Are you going to be okay, honey?"

"I... I think so. I just... I hate the thought of her in pain."

Carli knew the feeling all too well. It still kept her up at night, sometimes. The thought of Hope's pain. And tonight was, as it appeared, going to be one of those nights. 

"I know, Moe. But it's your honeymoon. Enjoy it. She'd want you to." 

Morgan tearfully thanked her, then hung up the phone, returning to lay beside her husband. Carli slumped backwards against the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. She couldn't forget the tears- she never would.

* * *

_"Please," said Hope. "Carli, please. Don't marry him."_

_Carli clenched the hem of her dress, trying not to cry. She wanted to be angry at Hope, for coming to her with this the hour before her wedding. She would have been angry, if Hope's eyes weren't full of tears, threatening to spill._

_She knew they would._

_"Why not, Hope? What the hell do you have against Bri-"_

_"Because," whispered Hope. "I... I am in love with you. And I want you to be with me, instead of him." _

_Carli gasped, shoving a fist in her mouth. _

_She wasn't exactly surprised, but that didn't make hearing the words any easier. Because she knew that she was about to hurt her best friend, and there was no way to avoid it._

_"Hope," she said, reaching out a hand and laying it on her friend's arm. "Hope, I..."  
_

_Hope stepped backwards, pulling her arm away from Carli. She bit her lip, trying to pull back the tears. There was really no other way this could have ended, was there?_

_"Please," she whispered. "You don't... Please, I get it. Don't say it." _

_Carli sniffled, pained by the hurt on Hope's face. She wished she could just hug her best friend, forget that this ever happened, and return to the joy of her wedding day._

_"I... Hope, I'm so sorry. I love Brian, so much. I don't... I don't think I could ever love you that way. But," she hurriedly added. "You're still... You're my best friend. And I... please, tell me if there's anything I can do to help you."_

_Hope gave her a watery smile, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. _

_"It's your wedding day, Car. You shouldn't be thinking about me, God, what was I thinking? I'm so sorry, telling you now... I guess, the one thing you can do for me is go get married to the one you love, and be happy. I want you to be... I want you to forget about me, for tonight. Or for as long as you need to enjoy your wedding. Because you look so beautiful, Carli."_

_"I... I promise," she said. "And you're beautiful too, Hope. More beautiful than you could ever know."_

_With a light kiss to Carli's cheek, Hope ran from the room to take her seat in the audience._

_She knew that she should go home. She shouldn't keep herself here, in the path of Carli's happiness, but somehow she couldn't manage to. She needed to... she needed to see that her best friend was happy, that Brian was going to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her like she was the only woman he'd ever looked at. _

_Carli came down the aisle, purposefully looking straight ahead at her husband-to-be. Hope wished more than anything that she were standing in Brian's place. When Carli said "I do," she had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing in heartbreak. _

_She started drinking as soon as she could, but even the alcohol wasn't enough to dull the pain. _

_"Carli," she whispered into the darkness back in her hotel room, clutching her pillow to her chest. If she tried hard enough, she could almost believe that Carli was wrapped up in her arms. _

_When Brian was asleep, Carli broke her promise. _

_She cried harder than she had ever cried in her life, knowing that Hope was doing the same. _


End file.
